Indie Rock'n'Roll
by LeuzzCohen
Summary: Indie Rock'n'Roll - o fic vai mostrar a vida dos quatro adolescentes mais populares e cult's de newport beach: ryan, marissa, seth e summer! ;D
1. Welcome to the NEW OC, bitch!

INDIE ROCK'N'ROLL 

**Episodio 01: **Welcome to the NEW oc, bitch!

**na casa dos cohen's**

**Seth: **Ryan... ansioso para o re-começo das aulas?

**Ryan: **não vejo a hora...

**Seth: **pai, que é isso?

**Sandy: **eu vou levá-los para a escola!

**Seth: **que ótimo jeito para começar o ano!

**abertura**

**na escola...**

**Summer: **Coop, você tá bem?Coop, você tá bêbada!

**Marissa: **eu?haha até pareceÉ bom tomar um pouquinho, de vez enquando...

**Summer: **eu te connheço! O que houve?

**Marissa: **O pai do luke morreu num acidente de carro, e ele vai vir morar pra cá de novo!

**Summer: **e você tá enchendo a cara, por causa disso? E o Ryan?  
**Marissa: **você esqueceu que a theresa já tá grávida de 3 meses do ryan! E ele a deixou em Chino e veio pra cá, como ele pode fazer isso com ela?

**Summer: **sei...

**Marissa: **você também não pode falar nada, afinal e você e o seth?

**Summer: **esse ano não haverá cohen na minha vida! Ele me abanodou durante o verão, e voltou, e nem quis falar comigo!

**Marissa: **hmm... Lindsay, me espera!

**Summer: **quem é Lindsay? Eu te disse para você parar de beber!

**Marissa: **Summer... essa é a Lindsay, minha prima de Washington...

**Lindsay: **Oi...

**Marissa: **Lindsay, essa é a Summer... minha melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância!

**Summer: **Hey,que bolsa linda essaé meio retrô... toda estragada...

**Lindsay: **é que ela tava ficando meia velha... daí eu decidir rasgá-la de vez...

**Summer: **aaa...

**no trabalho de kirstin**

**Caleb: **kiki, bom dia!

**Kirstin: **pai...

**Julie: **Kiki!

**Kirstin: **julie...

**o celular de caleb toca...**

**Caleb: **me dêem liçensa, por que eu vou atendar lá fora...

**caleb atende o telefone**

**Caleb: **o que você quer?

você verá... eu estou chegando!

**ainda na escola...**

**Seth: **hmm...

**Ryan: **pra onde você tá olhando?

**Seth: **pra summer... você não acha que eu deveria ir falar com ela, afinal... eu não pude nem me explicar...

**Ryan: **sinceridade?

**Seth: **sempre!

**Ryan: **é melhor você ficar quieto aqui...

**Seth: **ryan! Olha aquela...

**Alex: **oi, eu posso sentar aqui?

**Seth: **quando quiser..

**Ryan: **quem é você?

**Alex: **Alex... a nova menina problema da escola...

**Seth: **Ryan, ela então é do seu tipo!

**Alex: **Ahn?

**Ryan: **nada não... esquece ele!

**Alex: **então... o que vocês acham de ir hoje a noite no Bait Shop?Vai ter a festa de re-começo das aulas!

**Seth e Ryan: **é... a gente pode ir, se der a gente vai...

**Alex: **então até hoje a noite!

**na casa dos cooper-nichols...**

**Julie: **olá...

Julie aberta a bunda do jardineiro, que está sem camisa e com uma calça jeans...

**JD: **madade... o que é isso?

**Julie: **me encontra daqui a 15 minutos, na cama do Caleb!

**15 minutos depois...**

**Julie: **tira roupa!

**JD: **e se alguém entrar?

**Julie: **tá todo mundo fora, ninguém vai entrar!

**lá em baixo... na casa dos cooper-nichools**

**Luke: **tem alguém em casa?

luke entra no quarto dos caleb-nichols, quando ouve um som estranho de julie...

**Luke: **o que é isso?

**Julie: **JD, sai!

**Luke: **não acredito, que depois de tudo, você me trocou por ele!

**Julie: **Luke, espera! JD, não sai daí!

**na casa da summer...**

**Summer: **Marissa, vamos!A gente não pode se atrasar pra festa de re-começo das aulas...

**Marissa: **pronto... olha como a Lindsay está!

**Lindsay: **eu to meia nervosa..

**Summer: **você tá é linda, vai arrasar!

**na casa dos cohen's...**

**Kirstin: **onde vocês vão?

**Seth: **pra indonésia...

**Kirstin: **SETH!

**Ryan: **prum show no the bait shop... sem drogas, chegaremos em casa antes de meia-noita, não se preocupe!

**Seth: **por que você sempre estraga?

**Ryan: **¬¬

**na porta deles...**

**Luke: **ryan, olha!

**Ryan: **Theresa!

**Theresa: **ryan, eu perdi o seu filho!


	2. The Comeback Party

INDIE ROCK'N'ROLL 

**Episodio 02: **The Comeback Party

**na casa dos cohen's**

**Theresa: **Ryan, eu perdi o seu filho e você não pode negar isso, agora você pode viver a sua vida em Newport Beach, e eu cuidar da minha!

**Ryan: **Quando que isso aconteceu?  
**Theresa: **Ontem de manha!

**Ryan: **E por que você não me ligou?

**Theresa: **porque eu tinha medo da sua reação!

**Ryan: **Maas...

**Theresa: **Aceite isso, Ryan! Você não vai mais ser Pai, e pode voltar aos braços da Marissa

Abertura 

Julie, tentando entra nacasa de Luke pra se explicar, pula a janela, e pega o moço no banho

Lukese comprindo: Julie!

Julie: Hmm.. vejo que você não mudou em nada!

Luke: maas...

a toalha de Luke cai, e Julie cai pra sima dele...

depois de um bom tempo...ainda na cama...

Luke: Então, o que você veio falar comigo?  
Julie: Vim pedir desculpas..

Luke: justo hoje?

Julie: O que que tem hoje?  
Luke: Amanhã é o enterro do meu pai!

Julie: Ele morreu?

Luke: JULES! Saia da minha casa, como você pode fazer essas brincadeirinhas comigo? Justo hoje?

Jule desce pela janela do quarto de Luke...

no Bait Shop...

Marissa: Cadê os meninos?

Summer: Você AINDA tá procurando pelo Ryan?

Lindsay: Quem é Ryan?

Summer: Você vai conhecê-lo logo!

Marissa: Logo!

Alex: Vão querer tomar alguma coisa?  
Marissa: Você não é a novata no colégio?

Alexé... Eu estou na Harbor

Summer: Marissa, desculpa, mas eu vou levar a Lindsay prum lugar melhor..

Summer puxa pelo braço Lindsay...

Lindsay: Pra onde a gente tá indo?

Summer: Você verá!

na Casa dos Cohen's

Sandy: E ai, como foi?

Ryan: A Theresa realmente perdeu o bebê!

Kirsten: Coitada!

Sandy: Se ela, ou você precisarem de alguma coisa, sabem que é só pedir!

Seth: Cara, eu tenho uma sugestão!Que tal passar o sábado na festa, procurando a Alex, hein? Ou A Marissa... hahaha, vamos exalar a nossa masculinidade por ai!

Ryan: A Não, desculpa! Vai você , eu prefiro ficar em casa , jogando video-game, ou lendo a nova edição de X-men!

Seth: Vamos cara!

Ryan: Desculpa, não vai dar!

Kirsten: Seth, respeita a opinião dele!

Seth: Então vamos jogar jenga!

Na Casa dos Cooper-Nichols

Caleb: Jules, por onde você andou?  
Julie: Por ai, caleb... você sabia que o pai do Luke morreu?  
Caleb: Sim.. Por quê?

Julie: Não, nada não..

Caleb: Eu vou sair, tenho uma reunião...

Julie: Té mais, baby!

De volta ao Bait Shop...

Lindsay: Summer, eu não quero ficar de segura-vela!

Summer: Vai ser eu que vou segurar a vela!

Lindsay: Não... Não...

Summer: Zach, não é?  
Zaché... eu mesmo!

Summer: Então... essa é a Lindsay, prima da Marissa...

Lindsay: Tudo Bom?  
Zach: Tudo e você?

Lindsay: Também...

na casa dos Cohen's...

Sandy: Ryan... telefoneÉ A Marissa

Seth: Vai lá... resolve isso logo!

Na reunião de Caleb...

: Se você não me pagar logo, o seu segredo não será mais só seu! E não será mais um segredo!

Caleb : Me dê apenas 48 horas, que eu arranjo o dinheiro!

No Baith Shop...

Summer: Coop!

Marissa: E ai, como foi lá?  
Lindsay: UM DESASTRE!

Summeré... eles não tinham muito haver!

Marissa: Sei... que tal se a gente ir lá ver o show do Rooney? A Alex disse que tem lugares para nós!

Na casa dos Cohen's...

Seth: E ai, como foi lá?  
Ryan: Ela só pediu desculpas e dissse que não tinha nada haver com isso... acho que a gente tem que ir no Bait Shop... e desecanar disso... sei lá

Seth: Agora simé o Ryan que eu conheço!

No Bait Shop

Seth: Olha elas...

Marissa: Oi vocês!

Ryan: Oi... e ai, como que tá o show?

Summer: Tá bem bom... melhor antes, né, maaas...

Marissa: Ryan, Seth, não sei se vocês já conhecem ela, mas essa é a Lindsay

Seth: Hey!E valeu Summer!

Lindsay: Você que é o FAMOSO Ryan?  
Ryan: Eu mesmo.. hahah


End file.
